mein kampf 2
by nazicreeper69
Summary: this is a story about hitler from his point of view. if you get triggerd dont reed it. but this is a good story so.


**authers note: i hope you had a happy new yeer unles YOUR A FUCKIN NIGGER THEN YOU SHOULD DIE. I HATE ALL NIGGERS AND JEWS THEY ALL NEED TO DYE. 2017 will be a good yeer becaus trump becoms president and trump will kill niggrs and jews and fagots. i also sent an applicashin to join the ku kluks clan hopefuly they acceppt. also reed my other storys mein kraft sexy nazi fun time and hitler chrismiss. also chapter 8 of mein kraft will be cumin soon.**

this storie is the sequel to mein kampf hitlers autobiografie which was writin in 1924 when hitler was in jail for tryin to overthro the german governmint which was run by niggers and jews. he didnt deserv to be arrestd becaus he was tryin to free germany from nigger rule. fortunatly though hitler got out of jail. this story is about hitlers life after 1924 when he becoms president of germany and taks over the world. yeah you fuckin niggers. this is about hitler. the best person ever to live. no one is bettre than hitler. so heres the story. **this story is from hitlers perspekktiv. you niggers.**

im in fuckin jail surrounded by niggers and jews this is horrible. i hate the niggers so much. every day i wake up and theres a fuckin baboon shittin all over the floor. i need to escape this shithole. no one likes niggers. espeshially not in germany. all niggers need to die! niggers are the inferier race! i took out a sword and stabd a nigger with the sword. he made monkey noises and died, provin the age old theery that niggers are apes. all niggers need to die. then i used my aryan powers to tear apart the jail cell iron bar thingys **(IDK WHAT THERE CALD YOU NIGERS)**. then i excited the jail but everyone in there were niggers! there were no aryans anywhere in the jail! it was horribl becaus i hate niggers so much. the sekuritie buzzr went off and a bunch of niggers surroundded me and they tryed to attakk me. i got some kfc and distrakted some of the niggers with it. the niggers ran towards the kfc and fought and murderd each other ovr it and usin my sword i brutally murderd the other niggers. i hat them so much. those stupid niggers need to die.

by the time i was done i was both the only aryan and the only alive person in the jail. everyone else were niggers jews arabs or chinks. i eskaped jail and i founded an amazin group this group was calld the NAZIS! the NAZIS YAY! the nazis are amazin. the nazis are run on on prinsiple. they want to kill jews. jews are bab and theyr niggers abnd need to die. the nazis began sellin books lik mein kampf to peopl around germany to make them want to join the amazin nazi people it was GREAT and mei kampf was a good book because I WROTE IT! it was writtin by me, the great adolf hitler. because of all of the mein kampfs everyon was slowly becomin nazis. they were learnin to hate jews. jews are the inferier race so its only nashural. also because im so amazin i got to have sex with a ton of hot girls. i have the biggest dikk in the world because im the coolest person alive so all of the girls want to bang me. even jews and nigger arabs wanted to but becaus theyre inferior i killed any minoritite that came within 15 feet of me.

slowlwy the german people were lernin to love nazis and they learned that jews are the inferier race and that all jews need to die. germans were goin to the streets and murderin inferiers. but sadly the cops were still nigger libirals who bang jews and they arrestd aryans. they even startid makin jails specifikly for jew killers! one day i decidd to invad one of the jail with an army of nazis. the jail was guarded by jews who are pretty week so all of the guards died quickly. i poked one of the jew guards and he got so scared he instantlie died. but thats not good enough. all jews need to be brutaly murdered in the most painful ways possibl. jews are bad in every way imaginabl and they are the skum of thhe earth. as the ku klucks clan would say **"WE HATE NIGGERS WE HATE JEWS WE HATE FAGOTTS AND WE HATE SPIKS! WE DONT HAVE TO HAVE A RESEN TO HATE THEM JUST BECAUS THEY BREETH YOU HATE THOSE FILTHY BUGS!"** hitler liked the ku klucks clan and thougt they would kill niggers and jews like him. amerikka suked because they were demokratic and had a bunch of niggers but hitler tohught the kkk would change amerika and make them nazis. then i freed all of the nigger killers. they needed to stop the infistashin of germany.


End file.
